Just Saying
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: "You should leave him 'Cause it really makes me sick Just saying, just saying You don't need him I'll help you get over it Just saying, just saying"


**Hey guys, I'm finally uploading another oneshot :) Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Austin and Ally**_ **or the song **_**Just Saying**_ **by 5 Seconds of Summer**

_You got a boyfriend_

_And he's a total loser_

_All your friends tell you that he's got no future _

_But they like me_

_Just saying_

"Look what Gavin just texted me!" Ally told us as she showed her phone. " '_ur soo cute :) Soz i cnt b with u, fam probz'_ Aw! He's so sweet" She sighs.

Trish, Dez and I look at each other and grimace. "I thought you didn't like it when people weren't grammatically correct on the phone?" Trish questions her.

"Yeah, but I can't be mad at him, he's amazing. It's only texting, so what?" She counters. "I mean, he obviously wanted to let me know. He didn't want me to worry about where he is."

"Are you kidding me?" I scoff. "You get mad at me when I do that" Everytime I text her, I have to be correct, or else she turns into the grammar nazi.

She sighs and puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know, it's because I care for you, what if your music doesn't continue, you need something to fall back on. And not to be mean, but your writing sucks."

"Hey!" Dez exclaims. "Austin can write! Um, he wrote 'Steal Your Heart!' and he is talented. Don't go dissing my best bud!"

Ally throws her hands up in the air. "Why do you guys always do this to me? Why can't you except that Gavin is my boyfriend and that I'm happy with him?" With that, she leaves the room.

An awkward tension is soon filled in the air. "You need to grow some balls and admit your feelings to Ally before it's too late." Trish says to me.

"I will. Soon."

_He barely takes you out _

_If he does he's late_

_And when the check comes he always makes you pay_

_I'd never do that _

_Just saying_

From Ally  
Hey…

From Austin  
Hey aren't you on your date with Gavin?

From Ally  
I'm still waiting for him

From Ally  
Oh wait, he just came! Bye Austin :)

The next day at school he sees Ally at the vending machine frowning. "What's wrong? Is it out of order again?"

She jumps, not expecting to see me. "Oh! No, I'm just seeing what I should buy."

"Just go for the dill flavored chips. You always go for those."

She sighs, "yeah, but I don't have enough money for that..."

I groaned. "He didn't do it again did he?" I ask.

"Maybe" she smiles sheepishly.

Before she could say anything, I grab some money and buy the chips for her. "Here, you don't need to starve just because you had to pay for the date." I then walk away, though not before saying over my shoulder "You should know I would never do that to you. Just saying."

_You should leave him_

_'Cause it really makes me sick_

_Just saying, just saying_

_You don't need him_

_I'll help you get over it  
Just saying, just saying_

_When you change your mind I'll be waiting_

_'Cause I'm better than him_

_Just saying_

_When you change your mind I'll be waiting_

_Just saying_

The last few days Ally hasn't been her usual bubbly self. She's been more down and to her self. And when she's with Gavin, she doesn't seem as happy as she says she is. Around him, it seems like she's forcing a smile on her face just to please him.

However, when I ask if she's okay, she always says she is. I see through her lies.

Between you and me, I could make her forget all about him. Just saying.

_Got a big house_

_He says he lives alone_

_But when I drove by I could see his mom was home_

_I got my own place (he totally lies to you)_

_Just saying_

This is getting ridiculous. The way Gavin treats Ally is not right. So, if I don't have the balls to tell Ally how I still feel about her, then why not just confront Gavin?

I don't know what I am going to say, I'll probably wing it and let it all come out. He deserves it. Driving up to his house, I saw an older women who looked an awful like his mom. She was bringing groceries inside the house. Wait, I thought he lived alone, because Ally always brags about how cool it is that her boyfriend lives alone.

That lying jerk! I can't believe he would lie to her. With that, I turn away and head to my own place. By my place, I mean my own apartment, to which I live alone. Without my parents.

_He says he loves you_

_But it's all an act_

_He's seeing someone else right behind your back_

_You know I'd never do that (he would never do that)_

_Just saying_

Love. What a weird word. What is it? Well, in the dictionary it means having an intense feeling of deep affection to one.

What really irks me is when people say they love someone but they don't actually. Why would you do that to a person? You're just playing with their emotions and getting their hopes up.

This is what Gavin is doing to Ally. He doesn't love her. Even though he says he does. I'm not just saying this because I really like Ally. Nope. It's because I caught him in the janitor's closet at school with a girl who was definitely not Ally.

The look on his face when he realized that I caught him was priceless. Though the punches I got not to long after were not that great.

Though that's okay. I got the perfect recording of it all.

_You should leave him_

_'Cause it really makes me sick_

_Just saying, just saying_

_You don't need him_

_I'll help you get over it_

_Just saying, just saying_

It was the next week and I was practicing for my next concert. I had it all planed out with the help of Trish and Dez. They were fine with helping me "get her away from the two timing devil." Their words; not mine.

"Thanks everyone for coming out here, I just got one more song to perform. This one I wrote all on my own. It's called Just Saying." At the end of the song, a voice recording came on after. The one I had recorded.

"_What do you think you're doing with her?"_

"_Nothing, just having some fun. I was bored." He paused, "Wait, you really think I'm suppose to keep my frustrations bottled inside me? You want to know how hard that is?"_

"_Yes! You have a girlfriend. Ally!"_

"_Oh her? She's nothing. I just want good songs. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it to the top."_

"_That's low man. Treat her with respect. Are you saying you never liked her?"_

_A laugh was heard. "Are you kidding? She's so boring! And so strict. Ally has so many rules. She needs to learn to relax and not be a prude."_

"_You are sick."_

"_So? You aren't going to say anything. If you do, you're dead meat." With that the sound of a few punches were heard. _

At the end of the recording I looked at Ally; seeing her with tears in her eyes. She turned to Gavin who was trying to deny everything. Though it didn't work. A slap was heard then a _thump_ was heard. Gavin was on the ground cradling his cheek in his hand. "Was that exciting enough for you?" She asked, then she ran away.

I ran after her, following her to the practice room. "Was it true, did he really not like me?" She asks.

"I'm sorry," I offer, honestly, I didn't know what to say.

She sighs and walks over to the piano bench and sits down. "No, it's not your fault. You all tried warning me about him and I didn't even listen to you." She puts her head in hands and groans. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No your not. Don't say that. You're smart, and beautiful, and the most amazing girl in the whole wide world!" I exclaim.

Ally looks up at me. "Why do you keep doing this? You always say that you're not like Gavin, and you're always complimenting me, and I keep pushing you away. Why?" She asks.

I go sit beside her, "Isn't it kind of obvious? I still like you. I know you just got out of a relationship, but I really want to be with you."

"I do to, but I want to make sure I'm not using you as a rebound. Could you wait for me to be ready?"

"Of course! Cause you know, _when you change your mind I'll be waiting 'cause I'm better than him. Just saying." _I smirked at her.

She laughed and lightly punched me on the shoulder. "Your such a goof. You're lucky that I like you."


End file.
